With the remarkable development of information communication technology and a semiconductor technology, the spread and use of electronic devices are rapidly increasing. The electronic device may be used for many different functions, such as capturing a picture, navigation, or financial calculations. Thus, even if a user does not own a, a navigation device, or a credit card, debit card or cash for executing a purchase, the user may use carry out these functions and transactions all using a single electronic device integrating these features. Thus, the electronic device provides a variety of functions, thereby improving convenience of the user.